


Tekst na podryw

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [66]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Humor, M/M, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam, Zayn podrywa Liasia kelnera :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tekst na podryw

   Zayn wszedł do kawiarni o jakże oryginalnej nazwie  _Lavazza,_  równo o godzinie dwunastej, tak, jak robił to przez ostatni tydzień. Tym razem jednak jego głowa była uniesiona wysoko, a na ustach tańczył uśmieszek; Zayn w końcu zrobi to, czego nie potrafił zrobić przez ostatnie siedem dni.  
  Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, tym ustawionym w kącie, tuż przy regale z książkami, który – jak wiedział – był obsługiwany przez obiekt jego westchnień. Obrzucił spojrzeniem menu, choć i tak doskonale wiedział, co zamówi i niecierpliwie uderzył palcami o blat stołu.  
 - Mogę przyjąć zamówienie?  
  Zayn podniósł głowę na ten łagodny i przyjazny głos. Uśmiechnął się na widok brązowych oczu – tak różnych od jego własnych – i pełnych ust rozciągniętych w uprzejmym uśmiechu.  
 - A można zamówić ciebie? – wypalił.  
  Obserwował, jak twarz chłopaka zalewa się rumieńcem. Liam – jak głosiła naszywka na jego zielonym fartuszku – wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i Zayn omal nie zapadł się pod ziemię, uświadamiając sobie, że użył chyba najbardziej oklepanego tekstu, jaki istniał.  
 - Um… Poproszę cappuccino – mruknął cicho, spuszczając wzrok.  
  Beształ się w myślach, wyzywając od idiotów i kretynów, i innych epitetów, których nie warto powtarzać; jak mógł zrobić z siebie takiego debila, no jak?! Cała jego pewność siebie uleciała, gdy tylko spojrzał w te diabelskie, brązowe oczy.  
 - Proszę. – Łagodny, nieco drżący głos przedarł się do jego uszu i Zayn podniósł głowę.  
  Nie spodziewał się, że to Liam go obsłuży. Jeśli ma być szczery, myślał, że chłopak ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale oto stał przed nim, rumieniąc się i w dłoniach trzymając okropnie trzęsącą się tackę z filiżanką kawy; Zayn nieświadomie zastanawiał się, jakim cudem napój jeszcze się nie wylał.  
  Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć – tym razem coś elokwentnego – lub chociażby przeprosić Liama za swoje zachowanie, ale nim się zorientował, z jego ust wypłynęły słowa:  
 - Chyba nie wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, co?  
  Liam uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.  
 - Przychodzę tu już od tygodnia, a ty nadal nie reagujesz.  
  Kąciki ust chłopaka drgnęły, by po chwili rozciągnąć się w uśmiechu; nie takim szyderczym, a uroczym i pełnym zawstydzenia. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, ale ktoś pchnął drzwi, które zahaczyły o powieszony nad nimi dzwoneczek, więc Liam zerknął przez ramię, obserwując, jak dwie dziewczyny zajmują miejsce przy jednym ze stolików. Posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech i wycofał się.  
  Zayn obserwował go znad białej filiżanki; Liam przyjął zamówienie od nowych klientów, wciąż się rumieniąc, a później zniknął za drzwiami po lewej stronie baru, gdzie – jak domyślał się Zayn – była kuchnia. Wrócił po kilku minutach, niosąc dwa ogromne puchary lodowe. Gdy postawił je na stole przed dziewczynami, obrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie Malika. W drodze do baru zwolnił przy jego stoliku, jakby oczekując czegoś i Zayn, po raz kolejny, nie mógł się powstrzymać:  
 - Naprawdę, jeszcze się nie zmęczyłeś? Cały wieczór błądziłeś po moich myślach.  
  Liam parsknął śmiechem i odszedł, stając za barem. Zayn przymknął oczy, upokorzony. A więc jednak istniał jeszcze bardziej tandetny tekst. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało; zazwyczaj był tak pewny siebie, jak tylko mógł być z tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami i czarnymi włosami, ciemną karnacją i dwudniowym zarostem, który sprawiał, że wyglądał jak zły chłopiec. Był świadomy swojej urody i  _naprawdę_  sądził, że może owinąć sobie każdego dookoła palca. Ale przy Liamie robił się nerwowy i wygadywał największe głupoty na świecie.  _Idiota_.  
  Dopijając kawę obserwował, jak Liam wyciera szmatką kufle, raz po raz rzucając mu spojrzenie i Zayn czuł się jak ofiara. Wstał, wycierając wierzchem dłoni usta i sięgnął po portfel, przeklinając w myślach fakt, że musi podejść do Liama, by zapłacić za to nieszczęsne cappuccino. Liam obrzucił go spojrzeniem i podał mu wydrukowany wcześniej paragon, na który chłopak nawet nie spojrzał, doskonale wiedząc, ile musi zapłacić. Podał odliczoną kwotę i czym prędzej wyszedł z kawiarni, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie kelnera.  
  Zatrzymał się dopiero w połowie drogi, łapczywie wdychając powietrze. Rozejrzał się za jakimś koszem, do którego mógłby wywalić paragon, ale jego wzrok przykuł niebieski atrament widoczny na odwrocie. Zayn zmarszczył brwi, odczytując rząd liczb, a pod tym krótką notatkę:  
 _Po godzinach jestem pisarzem. Piszę książkę telefoniczną i brakuje mi tylko Twojego numeru.xx Liam_


End file.
